Randy Blailocke
Name: Randy Blailocke Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom 225 Hobbies and Interests: Football and chess Appearance: Randy has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His hair is straight and just covered his eyes. He is 6'1" with no shoes on and weights 250 pounds on a good day. Because of his farmer's tan, Randy prefers to keep his shirt on, but with his toned abs and pectorals Randy has no problem going topless if the time is right. Along with his impeccable pecs and abs, Randy has the tightest calves imaginable and can run a 4.65 second 40. Randy generally wears baggy cargo pants and loose skater shirts, but cleans up nicely. Randy is an amiable person, but generally keeps a straight face. Biography: Randy is known throughout the school as being a flirt. A real lady's man. Randy is a strong catholic in his beliefs, but maybe not so traditional in his views. Randy flirts with all the girls, but if he is serious with one, he cools it with the others, and never leads anyone on. He is a firm beleiver of God's laws and that includes "Thou shalt not kill", but Randy has come to learn that sometimes it is your life or theirs. During the spring of his ninth grade year, the brunette learned the hard way that not all men are nice. While running laps at the local community track, the teenager who then was not such a macho machine was attacked by a mangy looking local gang leader wanna-be. Randy wasn't capable of getting away from the situation and didn't know how to fight well, but the drive to live boiled his blood. The normally tame catholic boy knew at that moment that he was willling to kill rather than die, and did just that. After a few jabs from both parties, the mangy white boy of an assailant pulled a knife out and started to come at Randy. The inexperienced school boy knew that he had to win big and win soon. Randy aimed to hit the kid in the face and aimed true. With his blood boiling Randy struck the boy with more passion than he knew possible. After feeling the mangy looking kids nose give way, Randy beleived he had won. When the boy fell, Randy went to take his knife from his hand, and the downed kid stabbed up at Randy and caught him between the legs. Randy still on his adrenaline rush kicked the other boy in the face and ran away. He barely made it to the road though before he could go no farther because of the wound to his thigh. He pulled out his cell phone and called his mother. When she arrived, she took him to the hospital while all the time chewing him out for getting hurt. The doctor told Randy that the injury would not prevent him from every playing sports again, but he would have his work cut out for him in the gym. This led to Randy's intense work outs during the next summer and eventually led to his meeting Annabelle. Randy is an offensive lineman for the Hobbsborough football team. Randy began playing the sport in the 6th grade and has continued to play as a reason to stay out of the house and away from his mother. Randy also plays chess avidly and places highly in all tournaments he attends. As a sophmore in highschool Randy is in many junior and senior academic classes, but still hangs around with the students in his grade. Randy excels in all areas of mathematics but does poorly in history and lab-based science classes. After school Randy spends much of his time by himself but doesn't actively avoid anyone. His mother is highly protective of him and doesn't generally allow him to go out with girls without a chaperone. Randy has many acquantainces but few true friends. One such friend is the preppy Annabelle Buchannon. Having met at the gym during the summer, they quickly became workout buddies and eventually good friends. Advantages: He is a really fast runner and has high stamina. Disadvantages: He can't swim very well and knows very little of outdoor survival skills. Number: Boy # 46 --- Designated Weapon: Spoon. Conclusions: B46 better hope to quickly come to the conclusion that it's him or them. Otherwise that impressive brawn would go completely to waste while he tries to protect G05, and we'll have to deal with an entirely unimpressive Marcus Roddy clone. Evaluations Handled by: '''phreakride, Jotun '''Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Remained in a Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: '''Spoon (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Randy woke up on the Western Shore. Upon realizing that he had been placed in SOTF, Randy accepted the fact that he would probably have to kill in order to escape. After discovering his assigned weapon, a spoon, Randy decided to find a place to sleep. After arriving at the school building, Randy found a storage room and quickly dozed off on the floor. Waking up some time later, he heard his collar beeping and panicked, realizing that the school had become a dangerzone. Randy sprinted through the school and burst through the front door, skidding to a stop on the ground. Believing himself to be safe, he thanked the Lord above, but his praises were cut short by the detonation of his collar. '''End-game Evaluation: This idiot realizes that he's on SOTF and the first thing he does is take a nap? Sometimes the stupidity of these kids is unbelievable. Memorable Quotes: '"HALLEL-" '- Randy's final utterance, before being cut off by his collar exploding. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Randy. In order from first to finish. *Shocked but Ready *Sleepyhead on a Mission Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Randy Blailocke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students